


The One Who Held His Name

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [37]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: “What a good mortal. I’m glad I decided to keep you.”
Relationships: Satin Flowers/Jon Snow
Series: Tumblr fics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 7





	The One Who Held His Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “What a good mortal. I’m glad I decided to keep you.”

Soft, thin fingers stroked along his cheek. Their touch was cool, and they startled his eyes open from where they had been lulled into doze.

“That’s it,” The voice crooned, “Open those beautiful eyes for me, my pretty mortal.”

The voice pulled at something within Jon’s chest, tugged at him with a sort of vicious intensity forcing him to obey.

His eyes opened.

His eyes opened and he met the most hauntingly lovely pair of brown eyes. 

They were the brown of the bark of an oak tree, as cold as the ice that covered the North, and filled with an almost cruel laughter.

“Wha-“ Jon tried to speak, tried to ask who it was that was above him, but his he words felt heavy in his mouth.

“Hush. Do not speak, mortal.” The being said, “All you need to know is that you belong to me now.”

The words did not hold quite the same ring of command as the previous order, enough so that Jon was able to chose out a single word.

“Who-“

The being chuckled, “I am your master, your lord, your king. But you may call me Satin.”

Jon found himself nodding his head in response, quite without thought. He could not find it within himself to question such a statement, not when his head was still so fuzzy.

“Tell me, little mortal, what is your name?”

A small voice in the back of his mind told Jon he should not answer, that to answer was to incite calamity, and yet that voice seemed to make less and less sense the longer he looked into Satin’s eyes.

“Jon.” He whispered, the sensation of a bell tolling punctuating his words within his mind, “My name is Jon.”

Satin smiled a terrible, beautiful, fanged smile. His teeth were sharp and white and mesmerising.

“What a good mortal. I’m glad I decided to keep you.” Satin said, his fingers reaching up to caress Jon’s face again.

Jon leaned into the touch. His thoughts and worries dripping away like ice melting. They were no longer important, all that mattered was Satin.

All that mattered was the one who held his name. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
